mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Kreis
Kreis is a Fusion Wheel who first appeared in Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 33, being a part of Cycnus' Kreis Cygnus 145WD. Informations *'Weight:' 42.87 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 21.7 grams Kreis' Metal Frame is primarily four-sided and is circular. On it's four sides, are two protrusions that are opposite of each other. Two protrusions, protrude upwards and feature the heads of a swan. Whilst the remaining two protrusions are more slanted, like a wall but with a small gap cutting in between them. On it's inside, are various linear designs somewhat of a swan. Also when Kreis' Metal Frame is flipped, Kreis' protrusions are more of a wall but also appearing thin; and on it's inside, are now wave and bubble-like designs replacing it's linear details. Core *'Weight:' Kreis' Core like it's Metal Frame, has a four-sided design. With each side being curved and having a gap between them. It also features various square-like indents but other than that, it is just a basic Core used to hold Kreis' Metal Frame into place. Kreis features two Modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode", and they can be alternated simply by flipping Kreis' Metal Frame onto Kreis' Core. In Attack Mode, Kreis resemble a wall, lining around the Bey, with many ridges and lines throughout, with resemblance to Twisted per se; this causes Kreis as a whole to be fixed. In Defense Mode, Kreis retains it's circular shape with it's various swan designs and curved bumps, allowing it to slide 60 Degrees left and right. Kreis appears to be a moderate Defense-Type Wheel, much like Jade but it has higher Defense than the aforementioned fusion wheel, making Kreis a superior to Jade. It has some recoil in Defense Mode due to its sliding gimmick, making it a moderate Defense-Type Wheel. Luckily its recoil is lower than Diablo (In Ultimate Balance Mode) so it can be a better choice for Defense than Diablo in Ultimate Balance Mode. Despite its moderate recoil, it appears to have good attack power in Defense Mode. This causes Kreis to be better classed at Attack than at Defense. In Attack Mode, its attack power is increased due to the ridges and lines. As a result, Kreis Cygnus can beat Diablo Nemesis in either Attack or Defense Mode, compared to L-Drago Destroy F:S. Despite its moderate Defense, it can be improved using the weight of Cygnus' Energy Ring. Kreis was originally thought to be able to spin-freely completely, but this was proven to be false as Kreis is only able to partially free-spin, only able to slide around left and right when in Defense Mode. Note that Kreis weighs almost the same as L-Drago Destroy, just a bit heavier. This may be the reason for Kreis' high attack power. Because of the moderate defense and high attack power, it can beat many beys like Phantom Orion B:D and etc., depending on the stamina and attack. Uses *'Kreis Cygnus 145D' Category:Beyblade Parts Category:Fusion Wheels Category:Defense Category:Defense wheels Category:Mode Change Category:4D System